


Fire All of Your Guns at Once

by zubeneschamali



Series: Heaven!Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Heaven, M/M, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: In Heaven, there's no fear. Not of your feelings for the person closest to you—and not of what might otherwise be a dangerous piece of driving. AKA, roadhead in Heaven.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Heaven!Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Fire All of Your Guns at Once

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a follow-up to Now Nothing Can Take You Away From Me, or it can stand on its own.
> 
> Title from "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf. 
> 
> Unbetaed, so please me know if you see any goofs!

Once Sam was at his side, the view changed frequently, from snow-capped peaks to desert flats to gentle green hills. The road was always wide and easy, with curves that Dean enjoyed steering Baby through and straightaways where he could floor it without fear of triggering a speed trap. They never saw another car on the road, but it never felt deserted, only like it was an early morning where no one else was awake yet, or an isolated stretch of highway that rarely saw more than a couple of cars a day.

Dean was leaning back in the seat, one hand on the wheel, the other stretched out along the back of the seat. The nape of Sam's neck was right where his fingers fell, and he couldn't seem to stop touching, stroking the fine hairs beneath Sam's shaggy mane, or even combing his fingers through the hair that still desperately needed a trim, even in Heaven. 

"S'pose we can find a pair of clippers up here?" he asked.

"Ha ha," Sam replied, leaning back into Dean's touch as if to point out that Dean seemed to love his hair just as it was.

To be fair, Dean had never gotten to touch him like this before. It was only after Sam arrived in Heaven and they both realized that they'd been harboring other-than-brotherly feelings for each other for most of their lives that the touching had started. Lots and lots of touching. In fact, they'd spent about a week in the mediocre motel room that had appeared at the side of the road before getting back in the car.

Then there was christening Baby's backseat, which Dean had a suspicion would have been much more difficult in a reality where Sam's long limbs were confined by the Impala's factory measurements. But as many fond memories as Dean had of rolling around in the backseat, they'd all been wiped out by Sam pounding into him as he braced himself against the door, feeling the car rocking with the force of his thrusts.

Dean shifted a little in the driver's seat just from thinking about it. _I wonder if it's too soon to suggest that again,_ he thought. _Or maybe we could switch it up, see how Sam likes folding those legs up in the backseat._

Dean's jeans were definitely getting tight.

"You all right over there?" Sam asked, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

"Yeah, sure." Dean scritched at the back of Sam's neck. "Just enjoying the drive."

"Mmm-hmm." Sam casually reached out and put his hand on Dean's thigh. "Want to enjoy it more?"

Dean glanced sideways, heart suddenly thumping harder. "What do you mean?"

"You were thinking about the backseat just now, weren't you?" There was a hint of amusement in Sam's tone, but also something darker that went straight to Dean's dick.

He tried for a teasing tone in response. "What, did your psychic abilities come back or something?"

When he glanced at Sam, he saw Sam's gaze directed right at his crotch. "It's not too hard to figure out," Sam said, still sounding amused.

A second later, Sam's long fingers were working at his button-fly, and Dean's breath was catching in his throat. "Sam," he said warningly.

"What?" One button was open, and then the second one. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Thought about what exactly? Because I gotta tell you, I've thought about a lot of things with you in this car that we haven't gotten to yet."

Three buttons now. Sam went on, his voice getting lower, "I used to sit here next to you, watching your hands on the wheel. You'd spread your legs a little when we'd been driving for a while. I'd try not to think about it, but sometimes I couldn't help it."

Dean's breath hitched as Sam's knuckles brushed against the thin underwear over his straining cock. "What would you think about?" Dean asked, his voice huskier than normal.

"Whether you could keep the car on the road while I did this."

Without another word, Sam leaned over and pulled Dean out of his underwear before taking him into his mouth.

"Holy shit!" The car swerved a little before Dean regained control. "Sam, you—" He cut off on a groan as he felt himself swell inside Sam's mouth. Sam hummed encouragingly, and Dean's hips jerked in response.

Dean had definitely thought about this same thing once or twice or a thousand times, imagined what it would be like if Sam just moved over in the front seat and went down on him. He'd always cut that fantasy off pretty quickly, appalled in equal measure by what it would be like if Sam knew what a pervert he was and by how risky it would be to Baby for him to be distracted like that.

Neither of those things mattered anymore. He'd gone out on a limb, hinting as strongly as he dared that he'd been wanting Sam since before he went away to Stanford. Sam had met him in the middle as he always did, and the relief of that had been almost as great as when he felt Sam appear behind him on the bridge.

And now…well, it wasn't like the car was going to crash. It wasn't like they could get hurt if Dean got distracted. He could keep his eyes on the road ahead of them, or he could look down at Sam's head bobbing in his lap, could take the hand that had been resting on the back of the seat and tangle it in Sam's hair, stroking the nape of his neck like he'd been doing a moment ago before Sam went down on him.

Holy shit, Sam was going down on him.

There was just enough room for Sam's head between Dean's belly and the steering wheel, his hair falling down to hide his face. He wasn't doing much at the moment, just holding Dean in his mouth, but the way he was gently sucking was extremely promising. Dean was torn between telling him to get on with and letting himself enjoy the sensation.

Then Sam's tongue started swirling around the head of Dean's cock, and Dean swore he could feel the bumps of Sam's taste buds. He was all the way erect now, and Sam had pulled back slightly to tease his head, head still bent down like he was concentrating on his work. 

And oh God, the sounds. It was like the hum of the wheels on the pavement had faded away, and all Dean could hear was the wet sounds of Sam's mouth moving on him. He was starting to blurt pre-come already, felt it running down the back of his cock, and then Sam bent lower and licked it up like Dean was a melting popsicle.

Holy shit, Sam was good at this.

He tugged at the sides of Dean's jeans, and Dean lifted his hips so Sam could slide them down. His bare ass hit the seats, and then Sam was settling in, one hand between Dean's legs to roll both balls between his long fingers, the other gripping the base of Dean's cock to guide it into his mouth.

Dean jerked his gaze back up to the road. It was a long, straight stretch of blacktop arrowing away into the desert, distant red rock formations faintly visible. He kept his gaze on the road as Sam took him in, inch by inch, shifting his position and angling his head until Dean could feel Sam's throat closing around him.

Sam swallowed, and Dean let out a groan. "Oh fuck, Sammy, that's so good."

When Sam "mm-hmm"ed around him, Dean's fingers clenched on the steering wheel. He was so turned on right now, that liquid sensation in his belly starting up, hips instinctively shifting forward into the delicious heat of Sam's mouth. He tried to restrain himself, gripping the steering wheel tighter, concentrating on keeping a steady pressure on the accelerator rather than taking a handful of Sam's hair and thrusting up into him.

Sam was shifting a little against the seat, and it took a moment for Dean to realize it, but he was seeking out a little relief for himself. "Fuck, that's hot," he murmured. His hand had found its way to the back of Sam's head, and he lightly stroked and patted his hair, watching Sam's ass as he rubbed against the seat. "You like this, Sammy? Like going down on your big brother in the front seat?" 

Sam moaned around his mouthful, and Dean couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked upward. Sam peeked up at him, one eye showing through his tangle of hair, and the lust in his gaze was enough to send a shiver down Sam's spine.

"College boy likes dirty talk, huh?" Dean asked, his voice gravelly. "Likes being told how good he looks with a mouth full of my cock?"

He couldn't really see Sam's mouth, not with his hair in the way, but that hardly seemed to matter. Sam writhed against the seat in response to Dean's words, hand leaving Dean's balls to reach for his own fly.

"Ah ah ah." Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and guided his hand back to his crotch, sparing a glance for the road in the meantime. "You wanted this, little brother. You were wondering, all those times riding beside me, weren't you? So finish the job, and then you can get off."

Sam actually whimpered at that, but he did as Dean told him, rolling his balls between his fingers and really diving in. His tongue was swirling all around Dean's length now, root to tip, as his head slowly bobbed up and down. Dean kept stroking the back of his neck, biting back the occasional curse as Sam's tongue hit a sensitive spot.

He was getting close now, and he wondered if Sam could tell. It was like a tidal wave that he could see on the horizon, gathering speed, and all he had to do was sit there and let it rush at him. His hips had picked up a regular rhythm, and Sam was moving with it, letting Dean thrust into his relaxed throat before drawing off of him and then diving back down.

The car sped up, either from Dean's foot on the accelerator, or responding to his emotions, he couldn't tell. He buried his fingers in Sam's hair, petting the back of his neck, listening to the slick sounds of his mouth, watching Sam's hips writhe as he either tried to get himself off or keep himself from coming, Dean wasn't sure. "So good," Dean muttered, feeling that wave get closer and closer. "Thought about this so many times, Sammy. Never thought you would do it, never could risk it, but God, what I was missing." His fingers tightened in Sam's hair, and Sam moaned around him. "Can't believe how much you're getting off on this, how you like having your mouth full of me. How _good_ you are at this." 

Dean was rising up the curve of the wave now, and he braced his feet against the floor of the car. Baby leapt forward in response as he slammed the gas down, but the road was still straight as an arrow, and Dean gripped Sam's hair to hold him in place. "Gonna come," he warned.

In answer, Sam swallowed him down, deep and slick, and that was it. Dean let out a loud groan, hips punching forward, legs shaking as he came. Sam's throat worked around him, and just the thought of him taking it like that had Dean moaning with a second deep thrust and then a third, fingers clenching around the wheel so tight he was surprised he didn't snap it in two.

When he opened his eyes again, they were parked by the side of the road, leafy green trees shading them in a small dirt pull-out. Dean looked down to see Sam resting his head in his lap, looking up at him, lips swollen and red and slick, tongue coming out to chase down a drop he hadn't managed to swallow.

"Aw, fuck, Sammy." Dean lifted him up so he was sitting against the back of the seat, and then he was ripping Sam's jeans open and getting a good, tight grip on him. Sam's eyes slammed shut and his head fell back against the headrest, hand gripping Dean's thigh as his hips started to buck.

Dean had barely gotten a hand on him before he was coming with a throaty cry, and damn if that didn't give Dean a last twitch of arousal, hearing Sam's voice wrecked like that. He worked Sam through it, licking and gently biting at his neck, waiting until Sam batted his hand away.

They leaned against each other across the front seat, Dean threading his fingers of his clean hand through Sam's hair. "Wow, you think you know someone," he teased.

"Shut up." Sam whacked Dean's chest with the back of his hand. "You would have totally crashed the car if we'd done that in real life."

"Yeah, probably," Dean admitted. "But damn, what a way to go."

Sam gave him a sideways bitchface, and Dean did something perilously close to giggling. He ruffled Sam's hair and sat up. "We got something to clean up with?"

Sam twisted and leaned up and over the front seat to search in their duffle. His jeans and underwear were still low on his hips, and Dean took advantage to close his mouth over Sam's bare hipbone and give it a light suck.

Squirming, Sam grabbed a spare shirt and returned to the front seat. "Does that mean it's time to switch off drivers?" he asked with an air of faux innocence.

Dean gave him his best, dirtiest grin. "Bet I would have made you crash even faster."

The gleam in Sam's eyes was part arousal, part challenge. "Let's find out."


End file.
